kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Rae
Bobby Rae is the two hundred-fifteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on September 30, 2007. The episode was written by Tim Croston and Chip Hall, and directed by Ken Wong. The title is a reference to the film "Norma Rae" (1979) Synopsis One day at school, Bobby purchases a soda from one of the many vending machines across campus as Principal Carl Moss collects the change from the machines. Carl brings the sack of money into the staff room where it is revealed that the teachers are being forced to pay for their own educational-conferance in Cancun, Mexico. In the alley, Dale hoping to remember the memorable things said by the group, starts a quote notebook. Bobby, again depressed that he doesn't haven't a girlfriend while everyone else does, finds out that Joseph is dating a classmate. At lunch the next day, Bobby purchases a soda from the machine and sits in the first empty spot he sees. At this time--while drinking a soda--Bobby expresses his problem to the surrounding students. The students tell Bobby to not blame himself for not being able to get a girlfriend, but to blame the soda that he drinks. Bobby believes what his peers told him and is enraged. In the hallway, Carl and a school board represetative, Stu, are talking to each other about the upcoming conference and notice Bobby causing a scene near one of the soda machines. Bobby tells Carl and Stu that the machines are ruining the kids and requests that they be taken out, he then alerts Stu that there a very large amount of them on campus and whenever one breaks down, two new ones are brought in. Stu tells Carl that the machines have to go. Back at the alley, Dale is struggling to get a memorable quote in his book. At school, Bobby is praised by his fellow students about getting the machines removed. Olivia, a journalist for the school newspaper then confronts Bobby and wants to write an article on him and others who care. Both Bobby and Olivia are shown to be in love with each other. Back at the Hill residence, Bobby tells his parents that he got interviewed for the school paper for getting the soda machines taken out of the school. Hank at first likes the news thinking that Bobby wrote a letter requesting their removal, but then Bobby says that he was protesting, this disappointed Hank. Back at school, the staff are frantic about not being able to raising enough funds for their conference. Still needing money, Carl brings in an electronic news ticker that displays advertisements for a new energy bar. Olivia and Bobby soon notice the ticker and Olivia is outraged. Bobby asks her if she can accompany him to a movie if he can get rid of the ticker, she accepts. Bobby barges into the staff room and demands that the tickers be removed as Olivia watches on. Carl notices Olivia at the door behind Bobby and tells Bobby he knows about their relationship. Carl tells Bobby that he went through the same troubles as a child and says that he should romance Olivia with a school dance. Outside of the staff room, Olivia asks Bobby how it went and is disgusted when Bobby tells her. Bobby then returns to the staff and says if they do not remove the tickers he and the rest of the student body will walk-out. As the students walk-out, they begin to march into town to send a message. Quickly, everyone in the walk-out except for Bobby and Olivia have begun to wreak havoc on Arlen; jumping on cars, looting, kicking over trash cans, and running after a store-clerk. Bobby tells the group to not do this and then Olivia tells them all to burn down city hall to get their message across - Bobby is shocked at her idea. As a Strickland Propane bobtail truck passes by Bobby gets an idea and tells the group to follow the truck. At Strickland, the kids have begun to vandalise the property, and Bobby explains the story to Hank. Hank warns the gathering of kids about jail and the dangers ahead if they choose to continue. Bobby later tells Olivia that she's crazy and breaks up with her. The staff successfully raise the funds and hold their conference as they are pictured enjoying themselves in Cancun. Quotes Bobby: "Hello girls, I noticed you order the pizza. Are you...interested in pizza?" Trivia * The soda flavors in the vending machine are Citrus Mountain, Root Beer, Fruit Punch, Cherry, and Grape. Citrus Mountain may be an allusion to Mountain Dew, a brand name soda they couldn't mention by name. * A sign in the teacher's lounge says "Gym equipment for sale." This might be a reference to the gym equipment Bill bought from Moss in the Season 11 episode Bill, Bulk and the Body Buddies. In that episode Carl was selling equipment that belonged to the school for his own personal gain. Goofs. * Bobby asks Principal Moss for a "dignified" soda that has either "Mr." or "Dr." in it. However Moss hands him a grape soda. The sodas Bobby is referring to are Mr. Pibb and Dr. Pepper, both brand names, which is why Principal Moss has to hand him a generic soda, which is a subtle joke and not really a goof. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Love/Romance Episodes Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School